marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-11080)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-11080 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, scientist | Education = | Origin = Human using an armor, briefly exposed to Survivor 118 | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Maberry; Goran Parlov | First = Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher #3 | Death = Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher #3 | Quotation = God, I could use a drink. | Speaker = Iron Man | QuoteSource = Marvel Universe Vs. The Avengers Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = When a plague turned the world's population into cannibals, Iron Man helped his fellow Avengers hold back the infected. The scientists working on a cure were attacked in the Baxter Building so they decided to move operations to Elizabeth, New Jersey, where Reed Richards had stored old equipment and where T'Challa believed his sister was hiding. Iron Man was among the heroes that led the convoy out of New York when they were confronted by the Hulk and his army on the Goethals Bridge. The heroes held them back while the scientists escaped, though not without much loss of life. As their losses started to pile up, Doctor Doom came to them and offered to give them a cure in exchange for being named Emperor of Earth. Though initially hesitant, they agreed to his demands. The cure in question were his Doomstones, made from a combination of science and alchemy, which were designed to keep the cannibalism dormant inside the wearer. However, when one is put on an infected person, their mind is completely wiped clean, effectively turning them into vegetables. Due to the scientific and mystical nature of the Doomstones, Tony was incapable of unlocking its secrets, and running tests on them were made even harder with his lab in shambles. Tony sent Quicksilver to deliver a Doomstone to Reed and T'Challa, currently based in Alaska, for them to study it themselves. To make matters worse, Finesse alerted him and Hawkeye of an attack at one of their safety camps housing twenty thousand uninfected civilians and a third of the medical team. Though they were able to stop the infected with the Punisher's help, many died in the process. Later on, Hawkeye discovered that Doom was infected and that his Doomstones were actually a means for him to turn everyone into cannibals. After activating them, everyone wearing a Doomstone immediately succumbed to the plague. At that moment, Iron Man, Red Hulk and the Avengers Academy kids were putting up an electrified barrier to keep cannibals out of New York City. Thanks to his suit, Iron Man was safe from the effects of the Doomstones, but after a brutal battle against the infected Red Hulk, his systems went critical, exposing him long enough to succumb to the plague. However, his suit shut down entirely, locking him inside. He screamed for five days before eventually dying. | Powers = Tony Stark has no powers of his own but they are derived from his Iron Man Armor. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Anthony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Doomstone | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Anthony Stark (Terra-11080) Category:Cannibals Category:Stark Family Category:Armor Users